Smash GT
Smash GT is a racing spin-off of Super Smash Bros. The idea is to mix the gameplay of Mario Kart and Sega GT 2002. Tracks Normal *Speedway (New track Based on Super Smash Bros. Brawl) *Final Destination (New track Based on Super Smash Bros. Melee) *Mushroon Kingdom Circuit (New track based on Super Mario Bros.) *Luigi's Mansion (New track based on Luigi's Mansion) *Subcon Speedway (New track based on Super Mario Bros. 2 USA) *SMK SNES Ghost House (Super Mario Kart) *MKDD GCN Mario Circuit (Mario Kart: Double Dash) *MKAGP Arcade Rainbow Coaster (Mario Kart: Arcade GP) *MKDS Yoshi Falls (Mario Kart DS) *MKWii DK Summit (Mario Kart Wii) *DKR N64 Pirate Lagoon (Diddy Kong Racing) *DKR DS Thunder Cove (Diddy Kong Racing DS) *Kremling Lair (New track based on Donkey Kong 64) *Frozen DK Island (New track based on Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze) *Yoshi's Island (New track based on Yoshi's Island) *Vanilla Dome (New track based on Super Mario World) *Death Mountain (New track based on The Legend of Zelda: A Link to The Past) *Kokari Village (New track based on The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) *Hyrule Tour (New track based on The Legend of Zelda Series as a whole) *Temple (New track based on Zelda II: The Adventure of Link) *Torvus Bog (New track based on Metroid Prime 2) *Kraid's Lair (New track based on Metroid) *Underworld (New track based on Kid Icarus series as a whole) *Pokémon Safari (New track based on Pokémon Generation 1-4) *Coumarine City (New track based on Pokémon Generation 6) *Lavender Speedway (New track based on Pokémon Generation 1 & 3) *Smashville (New track based on Animal Crossing) *Game and Watch Speedway (New track based on Game and Watch) *F-ZERO SNES Mute City II (F-Zero) *F-ZERO 2 BS Big Blue II (BS F-Zero Grand Prix 2) *F-ZERO GX GCN Casino Palace (F-Zero GX) *Mother's Day Circuit (New track based on Mother) *Shiver Star (New track based on Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards) *Pop Star (New track based on Kirby series as a whole) *Yogurt Yard (New track based on Kirby's Adventure) *KAR GCN Checker Knights (Kirby Air Ride) *New York City (New track based on Punch-Out!!) *The Twins' Turf (New Track based on Fire Emblem: Awakening) *Rigel Village (New track based on Fire Emblem Gaiden) *Tidal Tempest Zone (New track based on Sonic CD) *Spring Yard Zone (New track based on Sonic the Hedgehog) *Emerald Coast (New track based on Sonic Adventure) *SR:ZG WII Snowy Kingdom (Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity) *SR GC Digital Dimension (Sonic Riders) *MKAGP2 ARC Pac-Labyrinth (Mario Kart Arcade GP2) *Pac-Maze (New track based on Pac-Man) *MKAGP2 ARC Pac-Mountain (Mario Kart Arcade GP2) *Turbo Man Speedway (New track based on Mega Man 7) *Quick Man Circuit (New track based on Mega Man 2) *Wily Castle (New track based on Mega Man 2, 3, 9, and 10) *SGT2002 Brick Raceway (SEGA GT 2002) *SGT2002 Blue Steel Speedway (SEGA GT 2002) *SGT DC Deep Rock Road (SEGA GT) Rally *SGT2002 White Steps (SEGA GT 2002) *Falcon Wing Circuit R (New track based on SEGA GT 2002) *SRR Arctic Aroura (SEGA Rally Revo) *3D Special Stage (New track based on Sonic the Hedgehog 2 and Sonic Heroes) *Regal Ruin (New track based on Sonic R) *Nitro Man Rally (New track based on Mega Man 10) *The Highway (New track based on Mega Man X) *Moonview Highway (New track based on Mario Kart 64) *Final Drag (New track based on Super Smash Bros. Melee) *Orange Ocean (New track based on Kirby's Adventure) *Subcon Underground (New track based on Super Mario Bros. 2 USA) *Epic Yarn (New track based on Kirby's Epic Yarn and Yoshi's Wooly World) *Hot Rally Course 3 (Famicom Grand Prix 2: 3D Hot Rally) Characters *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Bowser *Princess Rosalina *Wario *Yoshi *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Link *Princess Zelda *Ganondorf *Kirby *King Dededee *Samus *Pikachu *Lucario *Blastoise *Delphox *Glaceon *Little Mac *Pit *Lady Palutena *Mr. Game and Watch *Captain Falcon *Ryuu Suzaku *Ness *Mega Man *Pac-Man *Sonic the Hedgehog Vehicles Class G *Booster Seat (Mario Kart Wii) (Kart) *Super Blooper (Mario Kart) (Kart) *Pichu-chu (Pokémon) (Bike) *Doc Louis's Bike (Punch-Out!!) (Bike) *Honda S600 (Sega GT 2002) (Car) Class F *Chest-knot (Pokémon) (Car) *Standard Kart (Mario Kart) (Kart) *Standard Bike (Mario Kart) (Bike) *Turbizer (Mega Man 10) (Bike) *Runnaway Van (Earthbound) (Truck) *Rush Roadstar (Mega Man) (Kart) *Treble Darkstar (Mega Man) (Kart) Class E *Pikachu-chu (Pokémon) (Bike) *Fire Stingray (F-Zero) (Car) *Mach Bike (Mario Kart) (Bike) *Eggplant (Kid Icarus) (Kart) *Cloud 9 (Mario Kart) (Kart) *Blast-tor (Pokémon) (Truck) Class D *Dodge Charger (Sega GT 2002) (Car) *Jet Bike (Mario Kart) (Bike) *Silver Rat (F-Zero) (Car) *Dragonfly (Mario Kart) (Car) Class C *Blue Falcon (Car) (F-Zero) *Sprinter Trueno AE86 (Car) (Real Life) *Tornado Racer (Car) (Sonic) *Turbo Star (Board) (Kirby Air Ride) Class B *Gold Mantis (Mario Kart) (Car) *Blue Star II (Sonic Riders) (Board) *Crazy Taxi (Crazy Taxi) (Car) *Kattobi (Car) (Famicom Grand Prix 2: 3D Hot Rally) Class A * Sonic Boom (Scooter) (Sonic) * Ford GT 2002 (Car) (SEGA GT 2002) * Red Striker (Kart) (Mega Man Battle and Chase) * Caterham Super Seven R500R (Car) (SEGA GT 2002) * Raichu-chu (Car) (Pokémon) * Monster (Car) (Famicom Grand Prix 2: 3D Hot Rally) Class S *Super Falcon (Car) (F-Zero) * Super Hang-On (Bike) (Super Hang-On) (Plays Super Hang-On Music whenever in use like the Sonic Riders version, but modeled after the original Super Hang-On bike) * Big Rig (Truck) (Original) (Slow but passes through all objects) * Ford GT 2015 Concept (Car) (Real-Life) * Hydra (Board) (Kirby Air Ride) * Yonque (Truck) (Famicom Grand Prix 2: 3D Hot Rally) Official Race Prolouge *License Test G (Track: Final Destination) (Required Vehicle: Pichu-Chu) *Qualification Race (Track: Speedway) (Money Earned: $8,000) (Required Vehicle: Honda S600) Class G *Speed Ring 2015 (Track: Final Destination) (Money Earned: $1,500) *Kanto Jam Circuit (Track: Lavender Speedway) (Money Earned: $1,970) *Mute City Pass (Track: F-Zero SNES Mute City II) (Money Earned: $2,100) *Ruin Rally (Track: Regal Ruin) (Money Earned: $2,150) *License Test F (Track: Vanilla Dome) (Required Vehicle: Treble Darkstar) *Boss: Master Hand (Track: Final Destination) (Money Earned: $3,150) Class F *The Snow Deck (Track: SR:ZG Wii Snowy Kingdom) (Money Earned: $2,800) *New York Race 2015 (Track: New York City) (Money Earned: $3,000) *Rocky Bout (Track: SGT DC Deep Rock Road) (Money Earned $3,599) *Freeze Ring (Track: Shiver Star) (Money Earned: $3,299) *Street Rally (Track: The Highway) (Money Earned: $3,340) *License Test E (Track: SMK SNES Ghost House) (Required Vehicle: Cloud-9) *Boss: Dino Pirannah (Track: Subcon Speedway) (Money Earned: $4,500) Class E *Rabbit Hole (Track: SMK SNES Ghost House Reverse) (Money Earned: $3,970) *Yo-Yo Battle (Track: Yogurt Yard) (Money Earned: $4,300) *Coumarine Generation Race (Track: Coumarine City Reverse) (Money Earned: $4,800) *Casino Night Parade 2015 (Track: F-Zero GCN Casino Palace) (Money Earned: $4,900) *Nintendo Drag Race (Track: Final Drag) (Money Earned: $4,300) *License Test D (Track: MKAGP2 ARC Pac-Labyrinth) (Required Vehicle: Jet Bike) *Boss: Regigigas (Track: Pokémon Safari) (Money Earned: $5,099) Class D *1980 Nostalgia (Track: Game and Watch Speedway) (Money Earned: $5,990) *The Underground (Track: Vanilla Dome Reverse) (Money Earned: $5,500) *Wave Ocean Event (Track: Emerald Coast) (Money Earned: $6,000) *Street Race Event (Track: Moonview High) (Money Earned: $6,099) *Dream Underground Rally Race (Track: Subcon Underground) (Money Earned: $6,485) *License Test C (Track: KAR GCN Checker Knights) (Required Vehicle: Blue Falcon) *Boss: Omega Zero (Track: Wily Castle) (Money Earned: $6,800) Class C *Village Parade Event (Track: Rigel Villiage) (Money Earned: $6,800) *Christmas Parade (Track: Mother's Day Circuit) (Money Earned: $6,964) *Factory Race 2015 (Track: Spring Yard Zone Reverse) (Money Earned: $7,000) *Kalos Race GT '15 (Track: Coumarine City) (Money Earned: $7,147) *Kiss in the Dark (Track: Death Mountain) (Money Earned: $7,366) *Fabricated Folly (Track: Epic Yarn) (Money Earned: $7,211) *License Test B (Track: SGT2002 Brick Raceway) (Required Vehicle: Crazy Taxi) *Boss: Babylon Guardian (Track: Digital Dimension) (Money Earned: $8,500) Class B *Tide Street Battle 2015 (Track: Tidal Tempest Zone) (Money Earned: $8,640) *Emblem Battle (Track: The Twins' Turf) (Money Earned: $8,599) *Steel Bout (Track: SGT2002 Blue Steel Speedway) (Money Earned: $9,103) *Evening Rally (Track: Orange Ocean) (Money Earned: $9,497) *Circuit Circuit (Track: Quick Man Speedway Reverse) (Money Earned: $9,497) *License Test A (Track: Yogurt Yard Reverse) (Required Vehicle: Ford GT 2002) *Boss: Bowser Jr. (Track: Subcon Underground) (Money Earned: $9,695) Class A *1991 Nostalgia (Track: Game and Watch Speedway Reverse) (Money Earned: $9,406) *Maze War (Track: Pac-Maze) (Money Earned: $9,999) *Hell Raiser (Track: Underworld) (Money Earned: $10,764) *Nitro Battle (Track: Nitro Man Speedway) (Money Earned: $10,214) *License Test S (Track: Luigi's Mansion) (Required Vehicle: Hydra) *Boss: Meta Ridley (Track: Emerald Coast) *Qualification Race Rematch (Track: Speedway) (Required Vehicle: Raichu-chu) (Money Earned: $18,000) Class S *Water World (Track: Spring Yard Zone) (Money Earned: $10,760) *Soda Challenge (Track: Pop Star) (Money Earned: $10,909) *Haunted Bout (Track: Luigi's Mansion Reverse) (Money Earned: $10,999) *Smashville Challenge Special (Track: Smashville) (Money Earned: $11,102) *Tubular (Track: 3D Special Stage) (Money Earned: $11,202) *Diskun's Challenge (Track: Hot Rally Stage 3) (Money Earned: $11,076) *Dew Rally Event (Track: Falcon Wing Circuit R) (Money Earned: $11,000) *Bog Battle (Track: Torvus Bog) (Money Earned: $11,220) *Boss: Black Shadow (Track: F-ZERO 2 BS Big Blue II) (Money Earned: $12,188) *Boss: Crazy Hand (Track: Speedway) (Money Earned: $12,400) Finals (Must place first to win, beaten in order) (Unlocked after Class G - Class S are beaten twice) *Top 6 (Track: Temple) (Money Earned: $13,500) *Top 5 (Track: Kraid's Lair) (Money Earned: $13,500) *Top 4 (Track: SR GC Digital Dimension) (Money Earned: $13,500) *Top 3 (Track: MKDS Yoshi Falls) (Money Earned: $13,500) *Final Race (Track: Final Destination) (Money Earned: $6,750) (Master Hand and Crazy Hand interrupt last lap) *Boss: Master Hand and Crazy Hand (Track: Final Destination) (Money Earned: $19,000) *Final Race Rematch (Track: MKAGP Arcade Rainbow Coaster) (Money Earned: $599,000 U.S. Dollars) Event Races *General Round (Normal Race) (All Vehicles) (Tracks: Any Regular Track) (Money Earned: $7,000) (Prizes: Plate,Trophy) *General Rally (Normal Race) (All Vehicles) (Tracks: Any Rally Track) (Money Earned: $7,000) (Prizes: Plate, Trophy) *Battle of the 90s (Normal Race) (Requirements: Vehicle must have been made in the 90s) (Tracks: Final Destination, Spring Yard Zone, Vanilla Dome, SMK SNES Ghost House, DKR N64 Pirate Cove, Pop Star, Lavender Speedway) (Money Earned: $1,990) (Other Prizes: Plate, Pikachu-chu) *Battle of the 2000s (Normal Race) (Requirements: Vehicle must have been made in the 2000s) (Tracks: SGT2002 Blue Steel Speedway, Emerald Coast, Shiver Star, Smashville, SR GC Digital Dimension, Pokémon Safari) (Money Earned: $2,000) (Other Prizes: Trophy, Blue Star II) *Battle of the 2010s (Normal Race) (Requirements: Vehicle must have been made in the 2010s) (Tracks: Coumarine City, Final Destination, Smashville, SR: ZG Wii Snowy Kingdom, Underworld) (Money Earned: $2,010) (Other Prizes: Trophy, Turbizer) *G Class Special (Rally Race) (Requirements: Vehicle must be class G) (Tracks: Regal Ruin, Falcon Wing Circuit R, Orange Ocean) (Money Earned: $8,900) (Other Prizes: Trophy, Blue Falcon) *Underpower (Normal Race) (Requirements: Vehicle must be class F,E, or D.) (Tracks: SMK SNES Ghost House, SGT2002 Brick Raceway, KAR GCN Checker Knights) (Money Earned: $7,800) (Other Prizes: Trophy, Sprinter Tureno AE86) *Overpower (Normal Race) (Requirements: Vehicle must be class C, B, or A) (Tracks: KAR Checker Knights, SR:ZG Snowy Kingdom, Smashville) (Money Earned: $5,100) (Other Prizes: Rush Roadstar, Trophy) *S Class Special (Rally Race (Requirements: Vehicle must be class S) (Tracks: Epic Yarn, Hot Rally Course 3, SGT2002 White Steps) (Money Earned: $2,999) (Other prizes: Pichu-chu, Trophy) *Chaos Emerald Battle (All Vehicles) (Rally-Circuit Race, 7 Races) (Track: 3D Special Stage) (Unique rules: Instead of whoever is in First Place winning, whoever collects the most Rings wins. If you are in First at the end of the track, you get an additional 50 Rings.) (Money Earned: $599 Per Race Won, Plus Rings Collected.) (Other Prizes: Tornado Racer, Crazy Taxi) *Drag Race (All Vehicles) (Rally-Circuit Race, 5 Races) (Money Earned: $700 Per Race Won) (Other Prizes: Trophy, Kattobi) *Mario Kart (Requirements: Vehicle must be from Mario Kart) (Normal Race) (Money Earned: $8,444) (Tracks: SMK SNES Ghost House, MKDD GCN Mario Circuit, MKAGP Arcade Rainbow Coaster, MKDS Yoshi Falls, MKWii DK Summit) *F-Zero (Requirements: Vehicle must be from F-Zero) (Normal Race) (Money Earned: $9,000) (Tracks: F-ZERO SNES Mute City II, F-ZERO 2 BS Big Blue II, F-ZERO GX GCN Casino Palace) *Air Circuit (Circuit Race) (Requirements: Vehicle must float) (Money Earned: $800 Per Race) (Tracks: F-ZERO SNES Mute City II, SR GC Digital Dimension, KAR GCN Checker Knights, Luigi's Mansion) Gameplay The powerup system from Mario Kart would be carried over, but you would be allowed to have multiple items at once. Any item that hurts you, instead of slowing you down, it detracts from your car's health bar. Once your health is gone, you are out of the race. The health bar would have 30 units (the amount of hits you can take.) Power-ups *Mushroom (Speeds you up) *Potion (Refils 1 unit of health) *Capsule (Refils 6 units of health) *Green Shell (Subtracts 1 unit of health upon impact.) *Red Shell (Heat-Seeking, subtracts 1 unit of health upon impact) *Heat Seeking Missile (Heat Seaking, subtracts 10 units of health upon impact) *Baseball Bat (Close range weapon, Subtracts 15 units of health when it hits) *Super Scope (Gun, subtracts 1 unit of health when it hits) *Speed Shoes (Speeds you up to automatic max speed) *Poison Shell (Instantly kills whoever it hits) *Warp Star (Warps you to second place) *Smash Ball (Activates Final Smash) Category:Sega GT Category:Work in progress Category:Mario Category:Mario Kart Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Arcade Racer Category:Racing Simulation Category:Pokémon Category:Kid Icarus Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Wii U Games Category:Mega Man